Blackout
by itmeansnothing
Summary: Who am I going to meet in a blackout? Electricians? Eligible looters? Liley one-shot. AU.


**Blackout**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: A one-shot to celebrate the return of my laptop. A couple of things you need to know. Lilly and Miley have never met. Miley Stewart is the international pop singer. Hannah Montana never existed. The story is in Lilly's POV. Italics mean Lilly's thoughts. Enjoy!**

_$200? $100? If I had that much I would withdraw it...what is my balance?...$80! Whoo! Who says you can't be a 19 year old student and have a life? I mean $80 can go a long way...okay so $30 should be enough and withdraw!  
_"Whoo-hoo! I win again! I'm great at this game," throwing my arms in the air in celebration at the money appearing out of the ATM machine, I spin around and instantly turn white, _Oh crap! How long has she been standing there? _"Is there any chance you didn't see that?" I plead.

She smiles, "See what?"

"Thanks," I walk past her towards the doors of the ATM vestibule, when suddenly the lights go off encasing the room in darkness for about 5 seconds until the emergency back-up lights come on. I try the door but it doesn't open, I try both of the doors shaking them violently trying to open them but they won't budge. I slap the door in anger, "Oh Great (!) this is just-" I glance over to the women I'm trapped with, who removes her cap in frustration at the situation unfurling her long brunette curls and revealing a beautiful pair of eyes. I side step over from the door to a nearby table with a wide smile across my face, "Great!" finishing my sentence quietly as I get there.

I wonder across to the corner as she moves towards the table I was originally at, still trying to place where I have seen this gorgeous person before.  
_Okay let's think..._I let my gaze fall to her tight jean covered legs, _Amazing legs, does that narrow it down? Nope it doesn't, want else? _I scan the rest of her body liking what I'm seeing but not knowing where I've seen it before, _Thank god she's facing the other way or I would be being slapped right now if she knew what I was looking at...right those are very tight jeans you really could bounce a quarter off that, _she turns around and the penny drops hard, _OH MY GOD! It's her! It's that singer!_  
I quickly look away but the temptation is too much and I find myself looking at her again, _what's that in her hand? Is that... _I lean forward a little bit to see what it is, _it's a taser! Oh No! She knows I've been staring; Oh god I'm going to die in ATM._  
She brings it to her ear; _she's going to kill herself! She's can't handle being trapped with me so she's going to electrocute herself then I'll get the blame and go to prison._

"Put Dad on the phone," she says into the small black rectangular box. _OH! It's a phone...right it's that singer...something Stewart.  
_  
"Hi Dad, it's Miley." I nod to myself, _she's right; it's Miley, Miley Stewart. Oh My God! I am trapped in an ATM vestibule with Miley Stewart. Is it a vestibule? Maybe it's an atrium? Oh Yeah, that is the part to focus on, you idiot, _I shake my head scolding myself.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just stuck at the bank in an ATM vestibule." _Miley says vestibule...I'm going with vestibule.  
_  
"I'm fine...No, I'm not alone," looking towards me as I look away, "I don't know, some girl." I turn around towards her as turns to face the wall, _Oh! Some girl, I am some girl, _a big smile spreads across my face as I walk towards her, _Hey Miley, I saw you with some girl last night, Yes, she was some girl._ My smiles now as wide as possible as I do a little skip in glee, she turns and looks at me as she hangs up the phone and I skip back to my corner quickly.

I look at my watch then back at her then back to my watch, _All right, all right! It's been 14 and ½ minutes and you still have not said one word. Oh, God! Do something! Just make contact...Smile! _I smile towards her and her gaze moves from staring blankly at nothing to me and she notices me smiling, she smiles back, _there you go! _This makes me smile even wider which causes her to look away with a weird look on her face, _Okay you're definitely scaring her.  
_  
"Er...Would you like to call somebody?" she asks holding up her phone, _Yeah! About 200 guys I went to high school with!_

"Yeah, thanks," I step forward taking the phone and punch in the number of my best friend, "It's me," I say expecting Oliver.

"Lilly are you okay?" but getting my best friends girlfriend, Joannie instead.

"Yeah I'm fine," I look over to see if she's looking and turn back to the phone mumbling, "I'm stuck in an ATM vestibule with Miley Stewart."

"What?" the inevitable reply.

I try again still mumbling to avoid Miley hearing, "I trapped in an ATM vestibule with Miley Stewart."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Put Oliver on the phone," I hear her handing the phone to him.

"What's up, man?"

I try for the third time with irritation in my voice, "I trapped...in an ATM vestibule...with Miley Stewart!"

Within seconds he gets it, "Oh My God! She's trapped in an ATM vestibule with Miley Stewart!" he explains frantically to his girlfriend, "Lilly, listen mmh hmm mmp mmh," he mumbles incoherently.

"Yeah like that thought never entered my mind!"

"Would you like some gum?" she asks breaking the silence.

"Is it sugarless?"

"Erm I don't think so," She replies confused at the question.

"Then no thanks." _What the hell was that? _I look away in confusion. _Mental Note: If Miley Stewart offers you gum you take it, if she offers you mangled animal carcass you take it!  
_  
"You know on second thought, gum would be perfection." _Gum would be perfection? _I walk over and she smiles as she hands me a piece, _Gum would be perfection, _I walk over to the table putting the gum in my mouth, _Could've said "Gum would be nice" or "I'll have a stick" but no. For me, gum is perfection...I loathe myself! _I collapse my head into my hands resting them on the table. She sits on the floor underneath the ATM machines with a small chuckle.

_All right. Okay. What next? Blow a bubble, a bubble's good, it's got a girlish charm, it's impish...here we go.  
_I look across to her to see if she's looking, _Right she's looking, _I turn to the side so it doesn't look obvious I'm doing it to impress. I get the gum in position in my mouth and blow but a bubble doesn't come out, the entire gum does instead and lands on the table. _Damn, _I look down at my feet and gingerly look towards Miley who's looking at me with a smile and then looks away. _Nice going, imp! It's okay. All I need to do is..._I put my hand on the table without looking, _reach over and put it back in my mouth._ I pick up a piece of gum and pop it back in my mouth, smiling, _Good save! We're back on track and I'm...chewing someone else's gum. This is not my gum! _I wince in disgust and Miley looks away, _Oh, my god! Oh, my god! _The gum then falls to the back of my throat, _and now you're choking, _I gag and bring my arms up around me, Miley looks back at me with concern.

"You all right?" she asks sitting forward as I stumble into the middle of the floor giving the OK sign with both of my hands and nodding quickly in answer to her question.

"Oh my god, your choking!" she jumps up and runs behind me wrapping her arms around my stomach and pushes into it causing the gum to fly out, "Better?" she moves to stand in front of me.

I gasp for air, "Huh-huh Yes. Thank you. That was...That was..." struggling for words realising how close we are.

"Perfection?" she finishes my sentence causing us to laugh.

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" she asks.

"Well I bet you deal with this every day."

"What, blackouts?"

"No I mean crazy fans being weird around you."

"Yes I do but if it's any consolation you've been the most entertaining," She admits.

I'm taken back by her kind words causing a pink tint to form on my cheeks, "Oh...thanks, I do try my best to make a fool out of myself for the enjoyment of others."

"You do it really well," her contagious smile makes any embarrassment disappear.

"Thanks for not screaming or running off."

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere if I tried."

"That makes me feel better (!)"

"I'm kidding," she strokes my arm making my body and brain tense up, making talking impossible, "You good? Er...what's your name?"

"My name?" I glance from the hand on my arm to her eyes.

"Yes, your name? You know what your parents called you when you were born."

"It's..." my mind goes blank, _what's my name! Miley! No that's her name. Liley? Tiley? Tilly? Milly? Lilly? Lilly! That's it! _"Lilly!" my voice loud and cheery for remembering my own name, "I mean my names Lilly," quieting my tone.

She giggles, "Nice to meet you Lilly," extending out her hand but instead of doing the logical thing and shaking her hand. For some reason my entire body move forwards and my arms wrap around her neck in a tight hug. I feel her tense up under my touch but she relaxes and actually returns the hug by patting my back. Meanwhile I'm in a sea of euphoria completely bathing in her scent of vanilla, so much so, that I forget that I don't know this person. I let her go and step back rapidly.

"Sorry...again," I apologise.

"I-it's OK," she says lowering her head.  
_  
Did she just blush? No she couldn't have, could she? Should I push it? _I step back in front of her, "You OK? You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" finding it cute hearing her trying to defend herself.

"It's alright to blush," biting my bottom lip I move closer to her and gently ask, "I just ask why you are blushing?"

She looks up focusing on my lips before trailing her tongue across her own "Why?" stepping forwards so only inches separate us, "maybe because a crazy, weird, funny, cute, gorgeous smelling girl hugged me."

"You think I'm funny? Cool."

She smiles, "Did you not hear what else I said?"

"Yeah but I'm prolonging it."

"Why?" she asks stepping forward causing me to step back.

"I want to savour being wanted by an international popstar or anyone for that matter for as long as possible," my back hits the wall.

"You've never been wanted before? I find that hard to believe, you're stunning!" her eyes studying my body, "and seem to have an adorable personality, I would be proud to call you my girlfriend."

"Really? Wait you're..."

"Yes although I thought you would have figured that out by my...closeness and behaviour towards you," she steps nearer to me "Lilly?" her hand gently strokes my arm up and down, "Can I kiss you?"

"Depends on if I can take you out to dinner?"

"OK."

"You sure, that's your final answer?"

"Yeah it is."

"Good," I raise my hands to her cheeks and pull her glistening lips to mine, the lights flicker and the door to the ATM opens.

_Not bad is it? Go into the bank with next to nothing and leave with a real treasure._

"Just wait there, I forgot something," I yell over to Miley as I re-enter the vestibule. I look around the ceiling finding a camera, "Look I don't know if you got any of that but I'd really like a copy of the tape."

**Authors Note: Got the idea from, well I think you know, I promise it's my last idea that I'll use from them...I think.  
Thanks for reading and review if you like.**


End file.
